1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a singulation system for a BGA (ball grid array) product, more particularly, to a singulation system for a BGA product containing an revolving arm assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Since there is no special singulation device for BGA production, the current solution is to use the procedure and equipment for cutting wafers. However, the high cost of the equipment for cutting wafers has driven BGA producers to placing a high priority on identifying low cost but tough alternatives.
Therefore, there is a need for a singulation system specifically for BGA products, which can smooth and accelerate the cutting process for BGA products.